Milly D. Parer
Introduction Millard D. Parian is Inventor/Mechanic/Lookout for The Red Falcon Pirates. Appearance Milly is dressed in typical farm girl garb. Her golden locks being in curls, a brown T, and a white church skirts and brown boots. Personality Two words: SUPER CHEERFUL! Milly is very nice to everyone she meets even her enemies. No matter what she will wlecome you as a friend. This could be a very untrained sign of Haki. But many people doubt it. She is also very ditzy. She has messed up on many things like an invention gone wrong or tripped fifteen times is a day. She has shown signs of liking many of the RF males they they the same but it seems she and Johnny are best settled in. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Milly uses simple fist fighting. As she learned from her 3 older brothers. Her bilities have been shown to even bring down Eli. A giant. And her being short it gives her many openings. Physical Strength She is not very strong. Just strong for a girl(As Randy stated) However this does not mean she can't match up to a man's strength. Agility She is the scout too. Meaning she must be agile. She has been able to react the fastest to any situation. Endurance Even though she strong she can take strong attacks poorly as shown when she was fighting Eli. Another example is when Smoker had attacked the group he first brought her down with a simple punch. Weapons She uses a a shepard's staff It was her grandfather's before he was killed by smoker's logia attacks. It has a sphere on the top filled with the supposed best medicine on Earth as many of her family's generations contrinbute to the relic. And she has been known to use this staff in batlle. Even though shes not the tallest person alive she still can do many drop kicks with the assistance of the staff. And her staff alone has shown great power. Her staff has also has a mood ability. Meaning it changes color depending on how she feels. Black: Black in Mood colors means love, Milly's most hated color since it also has a tendency to show who she is in lust with and spoil the romantic continuations. However this is considered a developing running gag. ''' '''Green: Calm. Usually shown when fighting Marines. Milly simply goes to sleep and if she wakes straight to red and will become the scariest thing you've ever seen. Red: Anger. Milly's fav form. She turns into a lioness and beasts, shown when she caught sight of Smoker figting Ace in Albasta. Medical Abilities M is a pharmacist. Meaning she has a knack for creating pills and relics and serums. Albeit she has been known to make dangerous and poisining ones too. Through the guidance of her staff she is learning her family secrets on how too help the world and her family. She has also been hired by the Marines to create an amazing pill. However it went wrong and she gained a bounty of 10,000 after because the man had lost all five of his senses. And on another occasion when ordered not to she saved a pirates life with the family staff. This has put a healthy bounty on her head. Relationships Crew: Milly's current relation with group is currently undeveloped as she is a new member. However she has shown to be getting along with Leila, Eli, and Johhny. It is currently unknown how she feels about her other crewmates. Probably a good friendship with all. Family Like any other typical farm family she has a lot of siblings and has shown to care about all of them. However she is only known to have a sibling relation with her bro Abe. He seemed to be the most depressed about of her farewell and was the only one who had the courage to tell their guardians when they returned from there trip. Grandpa Savdler: Nine years before his death, Milly had an grandfather (31 years old) that taught her everything she needs to know. He said that she was from a group of relic woman. The youngest of the "cult" Isis fell in love with Osiris. He was a man of peace and love but was a skilled fighter. They went through many problems but soon enough they had a son Set. Set had taken the skills of his father and the medical abilities of his mother. And he fell in love with a poor girl Ursia. They created many children and those children too were more stunning then the stars and more charming then the moon. But after seeing how his brother has progressed and how he has only created war and destruction, Ramasees killed all of the offspring one by one until there were only 50 left of the 500,000,000,000. They seperated across the land except for one family. The most cunning and mighty in physical and brain power. The Parer bunch. No one knew that these Eleven would save the world. And one of those eleven was Savdler D. Parer, the man telling this story today. But after that night the Marines attacked and the Revs went into battle. IN that battle Savd was killed. And his clothes and the family story book have become the most important things that Mily will have. Allies/ Friends When Milly joins the Falcons she takes a baby calf named Tanky. He has been with her since birth and will gladly share a glass of milk with her. Enemies Smoker is Milly's goal. After he killed her grandpa in a Rev battle she vowed to be the one to take him down. ''' '''Ms Goldenweek is also another one of her enimies after a fight with her. Of course Milly was defeated. So the two have had a rivalry since then. Other History Milly Parer is only know to have helped the Marines, help a pirate, and live on a farm with her family. Character Design Originally Milly was supposed to have Milly from Code lyoko's design with pink hair and a pony tail. But the creator decided that wouldn't portray the char too well. So he took a pokemon concept with the cow and the farm girl. Major Battles Milly,Mi,Johhny,Reggie, and Aron vs Jade and Waylan. (Current) The Red Falcons vs Smoker and Marines (Escape) Vs Ms Goldenweek (Lose) Vs Grandpa (Sparring) (Draw, he wasn't trying) Quotes So..........what? Aw man. Mhmm........Yeah don't understand a word you are saying. Of course. AH! I screwed it up! Oh shoes. Your a big fat..... Mmm watcha say? You only ment well! Of course you did! Trivia Milly is the only char to go through multiple concept. The Creator was thinking about how to create her ever since the creation of Sara. '' Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Red Falcon Pirates Category:Red falcon Randy